Back In Black
by ScarletFireFreeze
Summary: She had left for 8 months but she needed to see her love again. Hellboy will need ot step up to the plate when his best friend comes back to help fight again but he will need to learn how to feel free to love her when the time is right.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Hellboy characters but the main character Neko is mine.

ENJOY!!!

As I sat back in my bed, after reading up on ghouls, monster's, and the boogieman; I sighed. I still thought about him. Every day, every night. I know what I did was now hurting both of us and everyone else back "home" but I had to do it. I just couldn't control myself. I was brought up "If you had ta fight, you kill" and it was affecting everyone I came across. He had to fight me just so that I'd get tired and pass out, and the blood in my eyes would go away. So that's why I left. For everyone's sake. And now I was sitting on a bed, in a room, in the "nut house".

"I'm sorry I left yeah Red, but yeah know I had ta."

I whispered in the slightly lit room. I blinked my big golden cat eyes, flattened my cat ears and mewed. Red missed that. I could tell even without seeing him for what was it? Ah yes, eight months now…and counting. I wrapped my tail around myself, closed my eyes, and let out a deep but long full sigh. I did miss him, and Abe, even Professor Broom. Clay and the Nanny's. All of them, but this was for the best. And besides, I had finally learned how to control my urge to kill. Just a few more months and I could live out on my own. Well not really, I was a freak, worse off then Hellboy. I felt moisture come from behind my lids and shook my head.

"Don't cry. It's not worth it. He wouldn't want ta see yeah cry."

I told myself softly. I felt my claws come out and I hissed at myself. Great. I was crying for him. For the loss of him. For the loss of everyone. But I wanted to be here. I had to be, or else every thing I loved would die at my own hands. I had to get up and take a walk. Yeah that's what I needed.

I got up, and grabbed my hoody, put it over my ears and wrapped my tail around my waist. I turned the knob and opened my bedroom door to be thrown into pitch black. No worries though, being a half cat, half human has it's advantages. One of them was I could see as well in the dark as I could see in the day, so it really didn't bother me so much. My black wool pajama pants pooled around my feet each step I took and my golden eyes led me to a window where I looked out to see trees and a road. It was summer time and the slight smell of autumn was in the air. I could hear the wind flowing slowly through the trees and a car in the distance having trouble starting. I could see people walking, a couple hand in hand; smiling, laughing and kissing. I looked down and sniffed. What I wouldn't give to be like that with…No! I'm not going to think like that. Not any more, it won't ever happen. I shook the angry and lustful thoughts away as I looked down to see that my watch read 3:20 AM.

"Well the guard is going ta be hear soon…better hurry ma way along"

I heard shuffled footsteps behind me and I snickered.

"Don't yeah worry Ed, it's just me. Neko…run along now."

I said in a calm voice. I heard the man sigh in relief and walk past me. I just smiled a bit and looked back out of the window to see the same old thing. I rolled my eyes and walk back to my room where my light was still on. I slowly got into bed and slid the hoody over my head, reached over and turned the light off, and drifted into another lustful dream about my fantasy boy who was back "home".

Wasn't that sweet? I thought so….The second chapter will be up momentarily so if you be good and review then your wish will come true!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the Hellboy Characters.

ENJOY!!!

I was born in the deep part of Texas where the poor folks lived. I was born into a family who didn't want me. Well of course they didn't want me. They were expecting a lovely radiant girl, but got a demon girl instead. Ever since I could talk I was thrown about. At the age of five is when "it" happened. One night I was sleeping then the next thing I knew was that my father was choking me. I tried to get him away but it was no use. I was on the verge of death when something hit me. I don't know what it was; but when it was all over I found my family lying in heaps in front of me with claw, bite, and other odds of marks on them. Pools of deep rich red blood were around each body and I guess I left then. I really couldn't remember anything else, except when I was 16. That's when I met Red. Hellboy. One night I was trying to survive by running my ass off from these people who wanted me dead, when Red showed up. He stood in front of me, with his gun pointing down everyone's throat.

"One step closer, n' ya'll get blown sky high, got me?"

He said in a husky, deep, snarl voice. I didn't hear anything, but the red demon turned around and knelt down to me, and looked me straight in my eyes.

"Hey. You look mighty beaten up. U'k?"

I looked up at him and didn't say a word. Not having anyone speaking nicely to you for a couple of years, and hearing it from out of nowhere can surely scare you real good. I looked down at myself to see all the rips n' tears that humans had caused me and sighed. I looked back up into those orange, red, golden eyes and smiled weakly.

"Nothin' that can't be healed Hon'."

I said slowly. The next thing I knew, I was on some lab table being all fixed up, with that red demon starring down at me with content eyes. After that, the big guy and I got along real swell. Then it started. The blood screaming, killing sprees. No one knew how to stop me but Red. He was quite stronger then me when he wanted to be, and this is where he got his exercise. In the middle of the night, after a horrible nightmare; I would get the blood in my eyes and all I saw was a playground where the people were little ants. I had to kill to be able to play more. Abe would taunt me till I was ready to kill even myself, then Red would step in and wrestle with me till I passed out with lack of strength and I wouldn't remember a thing the next morning. Only when I saw the damage that I had inflicted on Red, then it would all come back to me. Hitting me like a ton of bricks, and I had to steady myself for the impacted so as not to cry. I never cried, well never in front of any one, or ever in ear shot either. The kill spree's got worse and more frequent so I decided to leave. I had to get away from every one I loved and cared for, so that nothing happened to them. And I was doing so well for eight months. But I had to go back…

Ok ok ok I know this one was short but I figured you needed to know a bit of the back ground……..Third chapter will be up soon Remember…..REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the Hellboy Characters.

ENJOY!!!

I woke up slowly, but didn't open up my eyes yet. I took in a deep breath of my own smell and cracked open one eye. I sighed and smiled to myself and opened up the other eye. Today I was going to go back. I had to, to show everyone that I could and that I tamed myself very well. I got up and swung my legs over the bedside. I stretched and stretched my tail.

"I'm a commin' home"

I said smiling to myself. I got up and slowly got changed into a black out fit. Black track pants with a little hole cut out of them in the back for my tail to fit through. A black tang top and my special black hoody. I put the chain around my neck that Red gave me for my eighteenth birthday. It was little silver barbells, which had an inscription on them saying "I call you, in the dark, when there is no light. To have you, in my arms, forever, and always" It was special to me cause it was in old latten, which I totally adored. I packed up all my things that belonged to me, which wasn't very much, and headed out my bedroom door. I quickly pulled the hood over my ears, tucked my tail around my waist, and quietly walked down to the front desk.

"Well good morning Neko. Where are you headed off today?"

"I'm a goin' home Cindy. I've stayed long enough here. I'll be just right when I get home."

I said smiling. Cindy looked at me and winked.

"That red boy is missing you, and you feel it don't you? Well I won't keep him waiting. Would you like a taxi?"

"Ah yes'm. That's real kind of yeah, ta do this for me."

"Think nothing of it Neko. I only want what's best for you. Hold on"

The lady made the call and told me to wait out side for it. As the taxi pulled up, I got in and said to take me to the BPRD. As the vehicle sped along the dirty-patched road, I sat back in wonder. What if I got there and Red was gone out on a mission? What if he was so angry and discussed at me for leaving without warning and coming back in the same fashion that he wouldn't want anything to do with me? I shook my head of those thoughts and brought my hood farther down and closed my eyes. About 20 minutes later the car stopped and it jolted me awake.

"We're here Miss… That'll be 24.35."

I gave the man two twenties and told him to keep the change. He thanked me kindly and sped off. I look up at the old building. Home. I was home. Now and forever. I walked over to the little pager and pulled back my hood. I punched in some buttons and I heard a familiar voice come on.

"Who the hell is it. And do you know what fucking time it is?"

"Why I certainly do Millard. It's 8 in tha mornin'. Now why don't ya'll be a dear and open up these little' old gates for me?"

I giggled as I heard a gasp on the other end of the communicator.

"Oh my god! Neko? Holly Shit! I mean…sorry meme…Right away Neko…. Holly in seven hells…"

The gates opened and I laughed. Well now I knew what to expect. I walked for 5 minutes till I came threw a set of double doors to come face to face with Professor Broom.

"My baby! You have returned."

"I certainly have Broom."

I bowed letting my black curls flow down my neck. When I came back up the old man was hugging me tightly, and I hugged him too. It had been a while since he held me. It was so good to be cared for once again. Pro. Broom stood back and looked me up and down.

"You've changed a lot from what I can tell Neko. And so has Red…"

Oh boy. The scary part was about to come, but I had to ask.

"How did he take it?"

"Well from what I saw, pretty good. It was like he lost his best friend but he's much better now…if you want… I'll send for him…"

"Oh no. It's ok Sir. I'll just go ma self. Surprise him a little'."

Pro. Broom just nodded and two men grabbed my suitcases. I smiled at them and quickly ran off to Red's room. I saw Clay standing there just bursting with smiles for me.

"Long time no see Neko…"

"Same Clay, same… May I see ma good old friend?"

"Sure."

Clay slowly turned the locks and opened the door and I stepped in.

Oh is the suspense killing you? Just kidding!! Don't worry fourth chapter will be up soon. R E V I E W…..smiles Love you all!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the Hellboy Characters.

ENJOY!!!

Soft oldies music was being played and cats were running, laying, and sitting all over the place. Food was on the table and there was Red, sanding his horns, looking in the mirror not having a clue who came in.

"Clay I thought I told you I'm not in the moo…"

Red turned around to stop dead sentence and in his tracks. He just looked at me. I wanted him to scream, look away, faint, cry, do something then just stare at me. I took my hands out of my kangaroo pouch and grabbed a cup of coffee. I looked back up to see Red smiling down at me. Oh thank you god!

"Hi…"

"Hey darlin'."

I said while smiling. I took a sip of my coffee and looked up again.

"I missed yeah Red…I had ta come back…"

The big demon walked over to me and spun me around. I put down my cup and looked into his eyes. Oh how I missed them. How I missed him, every inch of him. Red's smell, taste, everything. And I guess he felt the same cause he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly while he smelt my hair.

"Oh how I missed you Neko. I know the reason why yeah left. And I'm not one bit mad at yeah for it."

"I know Hon'. And guess what? I've finally controlled it. No more break outs."

Red just held me tighter. I was back home. For good. And I was never going to leave ever again.

As we both sat back drinking coffee and me spilling the news, Clay came in and sat down.

"Well we all missed you little miss. Even Red… He wouldn't eat, sleep…"

Red gave death's eyes towards Clay and I burst out laughing. I took a deep breath of Red's smell and purred. I sat up strait hoping that they didn't hear it but Hellboy did. That little vermin. When I get my hands on him. He just smiled at me and passed me a muffin. Chocolate dip. How'd he remember it was my favorite?

"So Red…How's the fighten' goin'? Any thin' new?"

I said as I took a tinny piece of my muffin and ate it. Red shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"Well Abe and I found our old buddies again. You know the ones who can't die?"

"Yeah, I hear yeah Hon'."

As I closed my eyes and sighed, I heard Red get up and go rummage through some things. When he coughed and came back I opened my eyes to see my old gun. My baby. Red tossed it over to me and I caught it in one hand. It was about the size of my arm, maybe a bit bigger and it was all black with silver odds and ends. I smiled and purred loudly. I didn't care who heard, I just missed my baby so much.

"I saved it for yeah. Knew you'd come back for it. And it's still loaded."

"Aw, thanks sugar. Oh and while I was at the "nut house" I made some of these."

I stripped off my hoody and pulled out a rack of bullets from my bra. Hey I needed somewhere to keep them, where no one would dare to look. I heard a sharp intake of air, and knew that was Red. The bullets I made fascinated Clay.

"What are they made of? They're certainly different from all the other ones…"

"That's because Clay, these are made with Hell fire."

I said plainly. I guess Clay never used Hell fire neither did Red cause they both got jumpy on me. Red slowly took the bullets from me and looked at them.

"How'd yeah get your hands on Hell fire?"

I looked up at Red and smiled.

"Abe taught me how ta summon things I needed. Besides, don't yeah old palls burn?"

"You are a genius!"

Clay stated. He got up and took the bullets from Red and ran out of the room.

"I'm just going to go see how strong these are."

Clay said calling back. I sat back and relaxed.

"Yeah n' show everyone what little' old me can do…"

"Nah. Don't worry…"

Red said slowly.

As we both finished up our meals the alarm rang. Red looked at me and I smirked.

"I think ma day just got a bit more fun, what yeah say?"

Red nodded and grabbed his gun.

"Lock and load baby."

"I'll see yeah n' the library…"

Oh yay a fight!!! **smiles** please review and then the fifth chapter will be up.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the Hellboy Characters.

ENJOY!!!

Red got up and led me out into the hallway. Everyone was gone off to pack and Red n' I didn't have to pack a dam thing. I sat down and leaned against the cold wall and the cement floor as Red did the same. I leaned against him and his right hand held me. Two years ago I would be doing this but sleeping in his bed cause of the nightmares I got. I found out a while ago if I slept with him then nothing would happen, but none of the guards ever aloud it so that's why I had gotten worse. I slowly looked up into Red's face and I noticed that his eyes were closed. Probably thinking about how we were going to kill the bastards. I sighed and let my hand whined up and around the man's chin and I rubbed softly. It was a nice stubble feel and I think I was ready to purr. I let my other hand go inside Red's leather jacket onto his tight black muscle shirt and I slowly traced the lines that his muscles made through the fabric. I felt Hellboy tense up, but then relax. I wondered if I had turned him on in any way. I listened for signs of any one else in the hall, and thank god there was not a soul. The hand that was on Red's chin slowly went up and caressed Red's horns. Never in my life had I done that, so I had no idea why I did it now. Maybe it was because I missed him so much. I felt the temp. In Red's body flare and I smiled inwardly. So that's how I knew that I got him turned on. My head was down the whole time watching his breathing; Hellboy's right hand slid to my hip and start to massage me. I felt a heating sensation in between my legs, knowing that he was turning me on, I gasped. I heard a soft chuckle behind me and I looked up to see Red's eyes looking down on mine. I didn't know what was going on, all I knew was that I wanted more. Red's face lowered and mine rose to meet his. His lips brushed mine and my eyes slowly closed. As I felt Red's lips fully on mine, many things started to run threw my head. The fullness and soft texture that his lips had and his touches after that were a lot more wanting but gentile. As we broke for air I opened my eyes and blushed a deep red.

"Sorry…"

I said quietly. I didn't mean for that to happen. Well I might of but I didn't think so.

"Kid…don't you worry about a thing. It's not your fault, and it didn't look like you did that by accident, so don't tell me a little white lie like that, got it?"

I smiled and nodded. Alright, then I guess he did like it, even though that was for only…a minute. Wow, one whole minute of kissing. And Red! My best friend, companion. Where were we now? Still best friends? As I heard Pro. Broom walk down the hall I quickly got up and fixed my pants. Didn't want any one to know.

"So are you two all set?"

"Yes'm. We sure are ready ta kill."

I heard Red laugh and get up. I heard him fix his jacket and cough. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. Pro. Broom lead us to the jet and we slowly got in. Texas, my old nightmare. I guess it was now or never to face my true fears.

I know I know short but it was a big moment!!! Teehee…. I like big moments… So if I get reviews then chapters six will be up in no time!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the Hellboy Characters.

ENJOY!!!

In the jet Red sat down and looked up at me. I smiled and slowly sat down next to him. The nanny's came in and sat down in the back. I looked behind me and weakly smiled at all of them. Clay nodded and started to read. After we took off, it was a whole other story. I got up and walked to the back where the beds were and everyone took a good look at me.

"Do ya'll mind if I rest a little'?"

The men shook they're heads and went back to what they were doing. I climbed up onto the bed and fell into a peaceful sleep. Well I thought it was one till my nightmare started. It started off as me in my old house, with my old family. It was the same dream that I always got. My older brother Tom would tuck me in at night, because he was the only one who could stand me. He smiled, said his goodnight, kissed my little forehead, and walk out of the room. It wasn't a big one. Quiet small, smaller then the other ones that were in the old house. Well then the next part of the dream was when I was being forced awake by two big strong hands shaking my neck, and choking me. That's when I screamed bloody murder. The whole jet shook with my ear-shattering scream. Red shot out of his chair and ran towards me.

"Everyone get away from the back… NOW!"

All the men jumped up and scrambled to the other end of the jet. Red ran to me and sat on the bed.

"Neko! Neko! You've gatta wake up! It's just a dream!"

Red started to tap me and he cradled my head in his right hand. My screams died down and I slowly opened my eyes to see the man who always saved me, looking down at me with concerning eyes. I blinked a couple of times and my tail came out from under me and touched Red's face softly.

"Is anyone hurt?"

The man that I looked at for so long smiled a bit and shook his head.

"No one's hurt. Are you ok? You gave me a real good scare."

"It's been weeks since my last nightmare. I think its Texas…I can't go to sleep…till I get back…"

I said slowly. I looked to my side to see that everyone was ok, and they were just all scared shitless. I looked back up to Red and tried to sink into the mattress, knowing it was useless but still trying, wanting to hide from his gaze. He smiled and sat fully on the bed and leaned back, resting against the jet's wall. I looked up at him questioningly, not understanding his actions but then I nodded.

"Guys go back to your business."

He looked at the men then back down at me.

"Now if you want to get some rest, we've got like 4 more hours. Then I'll be right here."

Red looked around and then slowly came in and whispered into my ear.

"I'll make sure that they won't harm you."

I smiled at him and slowly closed my eyes, and went back to sleep.

Review, review, review. For more, more, more chapters.

**Smiles**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the Hellboy characters.

ENJOY!!!

"Hey…kid wake up…we're here…"

I heard some man's voice say softly of in the distance of my dreams. I tried to look around and see who was calling me, but I woke up to see a red blur in my sites. I blinked a couple of times and gasped. I shook my head of the terrible thought that I just got and smiled up at my best friend.

"What were you saying?"

I closed my eyes again wanting to go back to my happy place. Red chuckled and pulled the pillow from under my head and stood up.

"Come on Neko. Up n' at em'. We're here. In Texas."

I shot open my eyes hearing the word "Texas" and stopped breathing. Texas, no. I can't be here; it's all a lie. I turned my head to see that no one was on the plane and it was grounded. I swallowed hard and slowly sat up. I stood and started to walk towards the exit when I felt Red's hand on my shoulder.

"I won't let anything or anyone hurt yeah."

"What makes ya'll think that I can't protect ma self huh?"

I had to act like a tuffy in these situations, if not I would look like a was a weak little demon. I heard another chuckle escape Red's lips and a big sigh.

"You love to be hard on me don't you?"

"I was born ta be like that with yeah honey…"

I summed up all my courage and walked out of the plane with my head held high and a little smirk on my face. When I got off the steps and I walked off to the side I looked down hearing Red come up right beside me. For the people who were standing there I heard a lot of snickers and rude comments about me. "Is that, the red dudes pet?" "What is a little kitty doing here?" "If the cat is going to save us then we're all fucked and the world is too." I wanted to kill them, do something but no; I would be good. Some one walked up to us and Red looked down at the man.

"Are you the ones who are going to save us?"

"Yup. And you don't sound like a Texas person."

The man snickered and stood a little less eager.

"Hell no. These Texas people should burn in hell. I'm from Canada. Never did like Texas people, especially little Texas girls. Hookers and sluts, all of them…so lets get down to business. Welcome to the Texas military base. You both probably never been in one so I'll say before you ask any questions, no this is not all of it. The rest of it and your rooms are underground. Also the weapons that you'll be using are underground too. You'll stay here; at this base until you have finished saving these pathetic people and killing the fucking bastards who are trying to kill people. Any questions?"

I really did want to kill this guy, but no way in hell was I going to look up and show that his saver was a Texas girl. Red said no and we followed the guy and his men to the base. Red rubbed my arm and I looked up at him.

"Why doesn't he like ma folks? I do understand why I would hate ma own folks but, what did they eva do ta him?"

I whispered as I kept my eye on the man who started my questioning.

"Well I guess he just doesn't like them. He's Canadian, and those people hate Americans. It's just a fact of life. Real jack ass's if you ask me…"

Red took out a cigar and lit it. He took a couple of drags and I took it from him. He looked down at me and I took a long hard drag and smiled while I let the smoke slowly escape my lips. I gave it back to Red and he just smiled and shook his head.

"I've rubbed off on yeah."

"Yeah don't know how much darlin'."

We came to a door and went in. As we went down the elevator, the Canadian all of a sudden started at me.

"Hey kid. How old are yeah eh?"

"I'm a…"

"She's 18 bud, in a couple of days she'll be 19."

Red answered quickly for me. I guess he didn't want a fight to start. I silently thank him and put my head down.

"Thanks big red guy, but I was asking the little kid. I believe that she can speak can't she?"

Why couldn't that man leave well enough alone? I looked up at him and he looked strait into my eyes. He looked at me for a couple of seconds then went wide eye and gasped.

"GREAT! I HAVE A TEXAS GIRL SAVING OUR ASS'S! GOD SAVE US ALL!"

That was it. He broke my last nerve. I flared up and hissed at him. Clay and the nanny's grabbed the man and pushed him behind his men and looked at me.

"Neko, calm down. He didn't mean that."

Clay said slowly. I couldn't hear him, everything I saw fased out and went black. All I could see was the man who I was going to kill. I felt a hand wrap around my waist and I was lifted off the ground, only two feet though.

"Calm down...It's ok…not here…He'll be sorry later…not now…"

I heard off in the distance that voice. The voice of my best friend, and that's what brought me back. The red color left my eyes and came back to its original golden color and I slumped down a bit and breathed normally. I was put down as the elevator doors opened. The Canadian and his men ran out and down the hall, with the leader screaming wildcat on the loose. I looked at the nanny's and smiled.

"So where's our rooms?"

I quickly turned my head making my hair do a 180 degrees.

"This way Hellboy, Neko…"

Clay said as he picked up our heavy bags. As we all walked down the hall Red was behind me looking at my tail. I started getting annoyed so I turned around to see that my tail was a total different color then before. Before my fur color was black, but now it was red.

"Maybe I'm a just scared? Or it's ma home that's changed it?"

"Wait you mean to tell me that you don't even know why your fur has changed color?"

I thought about what Red said and shook my head.

"Can't remember tha last time that ma fur changed its color."

Clay stopped and looked at me and gasped.

"Your ears. They've changed. And your eyes. They're blue."

I looked to the ground and blinked a couple of times. I tried to remember something. I don't know what it was but it was something. Something about Texas…Some thing about it and fear…Wait I got it!

"Boys. I know why ma appearance changed. It's Texas and my fear of it. When I was always scared I would change ma color ta look normal…"

"Your scared?"

Clay asked quietly. I looked at him and nodded.

"Come on boys. Lets get ta our rooms."

Clay nodded and started walking again. Red walked behind me and we were back where we all started.

"So guys, one room or two?"

I was going to answer Clay with two rooms but Red beat me to it.

"One room Clay. The best one you can find."

I quickly looked up at my protector and he smiled down at me.

"Don't want the boogieman to get you."

I huffed and turned around and kept on walking. I smiled to myself and licked my lips. Even though I was in my nightmare land, my knight in shining armor still cut through it all.

Ok people Wasn't that good? Yes, yes it was good. I need a couple of reviews and lots of sleep so that chapter 8 is the best yet!!!


End file.
